Time for a break
by SamanthaFantasyFan
Summary: My first story on FanFiction. A adventure for the flock with the thoughts of both Max and Fang. I am not sure how long it will be. It all depends on how well it goes over and when I run out of ideas. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1 Decision

Time for a break

Chapter 1 Decision

The flock was flying in a loose formation with Max and sometimes Fang at the point. They had waked at first light after a night spent in the trees. 'We have sure spent a lot of nights in trees lately. It has been too long since we were able to take some time to relax' Max thought to herself. She remembered the last time they had stayed at the beach. That was the time Angel had learned to breath underwater. 'She sure scared us,' Max remembered. 'I wish we could find a spot on the beach to stay for a bit.' Max thought.

_You know that you could rent a place,_ piped the insistent little voice inside her head.

"Sure if we had any money!" Max snapped out loud.

'I hope she's alright,' Fang thought.

_Check your pocket_, the voice hinted to Max.

Max gasped as she reached into the pocket in her jeans and felt the corner of a plastic card.

"You okay?" Fang asked as he flew up beside her.

"Oh, I'm fine," Max replied, "Hey Fang, do you think we could be okay at the beach for a few days?"

"Probably … It would be better than flying around in no true direction." Fang commented.

Max winced, "Oh, you noticed."

"Of coarse … but I doubt the little ones have figured it out yet," Fang pointed out.

"Hey guys, you wanna stay at the beach for a while?" Max called back to the rest of the flock, missing the searching look that Fang cast her.

"Yeah!" Angel exclaimed.

"You bet!" Nudge and Gazzy chorused.

"Where?" Iggy questioned.

'You'll see," was Max's only reply as they changed course. As they flew Max pulled out the card that she had felt in her pocket. It was a new credit card, just like the old one they used to have. The card said 'Maximum Ride' on it. 'Where did this come from?' Max thought.

_Your pocket of course_, the voice smartly answered.

'I know that, but how did it get there?' Max thought, 'and by the way, could you be any more irritating?'

_Yes,_ the voice chimed before it shut up.


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery

Time for a break

Chapter 2 Mystery

They landed in a secluded spot on the beach.

"Follow me," Max said as she set off toward the town. 'If I can get this card to work I should get us a place with beds, real beds.' Max thought.

They walked past a handful of nice little cabins that were built along the beach. 'Wow, I wish we could live in one of those.' Fang thought as he took in the fresh scent of the ocean that the salty breeze wafted to his nose. As the group continued they also passed an office, which Max figured must be where they rented out those cute little cabins, before they reached her goal. Max walked confidently up to the ATM that sat in front of the town's grocery store. She inserted the credit card from her pocket. 'Whoa,' thought Fang, 'where did she get that, and what is she up to now?'

'I hope it has the same password as the last one,' Max silently prayed as she typed m-o-t-h-e-r in with the key pad. Max released the breath that she had not realized she had been holding at the sound the money made as the machine spit it out into her outstretched hand. "Iggy, can you come over here for a minute?" Max called out.

"Sure," Iggy said with a shrug.

"Over here Ig," Max said as he got off track a bit. Iggy shuffled to his right to correct his path.

"So Max, what's up?" Iggy asked.

"I would like you to go with Fang and get all the ingredients you need. You are the only one of us that can actually cook and you will be able to use a kitchen. I'll make sure, okay?" Max whispered. Then Max walked over to Fang leading Iggy along. "Here Fang, take this and the group and buy some food. Get everything Iggy tells you to." Max told him as she handed him the two hundred dollars that she had taken from the ATM. "I have to go do something real quick but I'll be back. Then I can tell you about it," Max promised.

"Max, I am going with you," Angel stated in a voice that said this was your only option and arguing would get you absolutely nowhere. The demanding tone sent a shiver along Max's spine.

"I guess you could come along, Angel," Max gave in quickly knowing she would have lost the fight anyway.

Angel held Celeste, her bear, tightly in her right hand and slipped her free hand into Max's as they walked back the way they had just come. Total made his own decision and trotted after Angel. Fang threw Max's retreating back one last confused glance before he herded the rest of the flock into the store to start the important job of shopping for food.

Max and Angel arrived quickly at the office. The bell jingled as Max pushed open the door. "Stay out here Total." She said as they entered.

"Hello, Can I help you?" asked the sweet looking woman nestled behind the counter.

"Hi, do you have a free cabin? I would like to rent one," Max replied as she flipped the credit card onto the counter.

"We have a couple. Do you have any preferences, Sweetie?" Her name tag read Mabel.

"I would like a secluded one, if you have it. We would rather not have any loud obnoxious families near by."

"How many people will there be?"

"There are six of us."

"Oh, I have the perfect one for you!"

"Great! Does it have a kitchen?"

"Yes deary, all the cabins do," Mabel said with a good natured laugh.

"Thanks!"

"How long will you want it for?"

"A couple of days, a week maybe, I don't know for sure."

"I'll charge your card daily. Then if you have to leave abruptly you won't have paid for too many days,"

"That would be wonderful! Oh, thank you Mabel!"

"Here are your keys. Your cabin is number one. You'll find it at the end of that trail," Mabel said pointing to a footpath that rambled off to the left.

"Angel, do you want to check out our cabin before we go back and get everybody else? Max offered.

"I want to go! I want to go," Total squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Will we be able to sleep in real beds again, Max?" Angel questioned.

"Yep," Max replied before setting off down the path that Mabel had pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Questions

**Author's Note:** Sorry Lessien-Elensar I guessI underestimated myself. Thank you for your reviews. Please keep reviewing. Oh, I have been forgetting the disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride. There it is and on to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a break

Chapter 3 Questions

Fang walked calmly into the store acting normal but inside his thoughts were spinning out of control, like a washer someone filled with way too much clothing and detergent. Inside Fang was awash with worry for Max. 'What could she have to do that she wouldn't tell me? She tells me everything. I'm the "lucky" one that she unloads on, the only one she would unload on. What did she tell Iggy? Oh, I hope she's alright,' Fang thought rapidly as he snagged a cart.

"Hey Iggy, what did Max whisper to you before she left? Do you know what she's up to? Why did she just take Angel with her? Why didn't she…" Nudge chattered until Iggy cut her off with an answer to her first question.

"Slow down Nudge; give me a bit of space to answer." Iggy said, "Max just told me to go with Fang and pick out ingredients because I would get to cook in a kitchen again."

"What does that mean Fang?" Nudge questioned turning her attention to him.

"I don't know…" Fang replied as he pushed the cart down the first isle. "Hey Ig, whacha gonna need to make some tasty chow?"

As Fang cruised the isles adding stuff to the cart periodically his brain continued it's out of control spiral. 'If Iggy is going to have a kitchen then, Max must be thinking of a real place to stay, no clearing or tree this time, but why tell Iggy and not me? Does the voice have anything to do with it? Could she be in trouble? Why did she only take Angel, and well Total tagged along too, but why all the mystery? Again where did that card come from? I know that I have never seen it before. Lastly, when will she return? She had better not do something stupid.'


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I did not notice that I only allowed reviews from people that were logged in. I fixed it. Please review, I like to know what you think. Now on with the story...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a break

Chapter 4 Surprise Answers

Fang glanced down the lane, that he had watched Max disappear down over an hour ago, for what felt like the umpteenth time. 'Where is she, and when will she get back? I know she wanted us to stay here but I want to go after her,' Fang thought as he glanced at the empty road yet again. Fang smiled, 'Iggy definitely took Max's words to heart.' They had stuff piled all around. When they had finally finished and had headed to the check out Fang had decided that Iggy must of gotten at least one of everything in the store. 'I can't believe that two hundred wasn't enough. Iggy had to put back two things he said were just extra luxuries.

"When is she going to get back?" Gazzy complained just as Fang spotted Max in the distance.

"She's back!" Nudge cried as she raced out to meet her with a million questions, "Max, where did you go? What did you do? Why were you gone so long? …" Nudge trailed off when Max held up her hand for silence.

"Come on guys! I have a surprise," Max said picking up an armful of grocery bags and setting off at a ground eating pace.

"Whoa guys, what is going on? Don't forget to fill in the blind guy," Iggy stated.

"Max came back, but didn't tell us anything, and now she's hurrying off. We have to hurry or we'll loose her," Gazzy told Iggy as he grabbed his own load of bags and led Iggy along after Max.

"Angel, where did you go?" Nudge asked running with bags in both hands to catch up.

"Max told me not to tell yet," Angel replied as she skipped along squeezing Celeste to her chest.

"You will absolutely love it," Total yipped running after Angel.

Fang scooped up the remainder of the bags and joined the flock rushing to see Max's surprise. Max led the way down the footpath and finally she began to slow.

"Why are we stopping?" Iggy asked when he crashed into Gazzy, who had stopped suddenly.

"We're here." Max said with a flourish toward the beautiful cabin that stood proudly in front of the flock, "Surprise!"

"Oh, it's beautiful," was all Nudge could say. She was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Gazzy, can you describe it to me?" Iggy asked with a slight frown.

"It is huge Ig! More like a house than a cabin. I don't really know how to describe it," Gazzy said slightly exasperated.

"This place is amazing. On our secret mission Angel, Total, and I went to rent a cabin. Mabel said this would be perfect but I was still shocked when we got here. I definitely did not expect anything like this. It is nestled in a small clearing within this wonderful grove of trees. Looking at it you wouldn't think that just on the other side of those trees you will find a beautiful, sandy beach and the wide open ocean. This place is nice and secluded here. We will have all the privacy we need. Oh, and wait till you get inside," Max said grinning with pride.

Angel grabbed Nudge and as she dragged her in side she said at almost Nudge speed, "Guess what! We get our own rooms! They are a bit small but there are six and every two are connected. We figured it all out. There's Max then Fang, Iggy and Gazzy, you and me. My room is all pink! See this door here," Angel was pointing to a door in the right wall, "this opens into your room."

"This is awesome! I have my own room but we are still close together," Nudge exclaimed, her speechlessness finally going away.

"Ig, this is so cool," Gazzy said as he led Iggy into his room. The bed is over here and you have a closet. There's a window if you want a breeze and this door opens into my room."

"Hey you two, don't even think about hiding any explosives in those rooms! You will not accidentally blow this awesome place up!" Max yelled at them.

"Let's go check out this kitchen and put the food away." Iggy said.

"Okay."

"Wow! There is a fridge with a freezer and tons of nice dishes, pots, and pans," Iggy said while everyone else unloaded their bags into the fridge or the many cupboards. "Tonight I am going to cook something extra special!"


	5. Chapter 5 Daydreams

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I went on vacation, then school started, and all along I had terrible writer's block. I know this chapter is way short but I have another one that I will put up very soon. I was going to put them up together and name the chapter "Daydreams and Dinner Pains" (catchy right?) but I couldn't get the effect I wanted. So I broke it up. Sorry, I can't put it up right now because I have to get back to school. (I have senior out.) I should have it up by tomorrow but if I get reviews I might be estatic enough to put it up when I get home. I have taken up enough of your time. On to the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a break

Chapter 5 Daydreams

The entire flock sat watching Iggy expertly chop ingredients. 'He really is good at chopping by sound alone,' Fang told himself.

Iggy fingered his earring hoop as he tasted his sauce. 'Wow, we're getting some fancy cooking tonight,' Max thought, 'but I still can't believe he got his ear pierced. I am so glad I stopped Gazzy.' On a side note that made her blush, 'Fang must think I am a lame excuse for a girl since I couldn't cook my way out of a paper bag. I would just end up burning it down around myself.'

As Fang watched Iggy finger the earring, he remembered how angry Max had been when she found out that he had gotten it. 'She looks so cute angry,' Fang thought blushing. He ducked his head so no one would notice, 'I love how she doesn't act all girly. She couldn't cook something to save her life but she doesn't worry about it.

Max still wished she could cook. She thought Fang would never see her as a girl when her best gift was butt kicking. Especially when it was Fang's butt she decided to kick, but little did she know this part of her was Fang's personal favorite.

"Dinner is served," Iggy said knocking both Max and Fang out of their day dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Push that button and tell me. Come on, I love reviews! They make my day! Oh! I have to thank the people that have already reviewed my story.

Zilya, filmmakersdream, xSkepticalx, brona, Yascarocks, weasleygrlz07, Da Jitter Bug, Ashley-Lampost, Lessien-Elensar,twilightxx3, Jess Readin.

Thanks you made my day!


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Pains

**Author's Note: **I told you if you reviewed, I would update sooner. You reviewed, so here is the next chapter. I know it is incredibly short but I really liked it. So I decided to put it up. Hope you like it also and on with the story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a break

Chapter 6 Dinner Pains

"Uhhhhh…." The flock all groaned in unison as they pushed back their chairs after stuffing their faces with the delicious dinner Iggy had prepared. No one could pronounce what he called it but it resembled fancy pasta. 'I think the younger kids drove Iggy crazy, asking when it would be done,' Max thought as she remembered how delightful it smelled.

'The food tasted a thousand times better than it looked and it looked really good,' Fang thought as he carefully waddled over to the couch groaning with each movement he made.

"Wow Ig, you really out did yourself this time," complimented Max.

"Yeah Iggy, that pasta was amazing! I ate so much I think my stomach might burst. If I tried to fly, I would definitely plummet to the ground…" Nudge exclaimed rapidly until Iggy could raise a hand to silence her.

"Guys, we are all drowsy from out travels and that huge dinner. Why don't we get some sleep and in the morning we can decide what we want to do tomorrow?" Max sighed groggily as she stumbled off to bed, the others slowly following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Come on, tell me, please! I absolutely love reviews. If something was wrong, please tell me, so I can fix it. I want to say thank you to Zilya, filmmakersdream, xSkepticalx, brona, Yascarocks, weasleygrlz07, Da Jitter Bug, Ashley-Lampost, Lessien-Elensar,twilightxx3, and Jess Readin for reviewing earlier chapters and a special thanks to

Rayna Terror

xSkepticalx

Lessien-Elensar

for reviewing Chapter 5 today. Thanks Everybody.


	7. Chapter 7 WakeUp Call

**Author's Note:** I am sooo sorry. I know I took forever to update. I started to write this chapter and then I was hit with another serious case of writer's block. Well, then I had to take over the house because my mom went into the hospital but I have now found a little space of time to put this up. I really hope you enjoy it. Now here is the story...

* * *

Time for a break 

Chapter 7 Wake-Up Call

Max was sleeping peacefully as the soft rays of the sunshine drifted in the window to caress her sleeping form. In her dream she was snuggled safely in Fang's arms until, "Max, wake up!" shattered the silence and startled Max out of her dream.

"Max wake up!" Nudge shouted again, "Come on, you're sleeping the day away and I'm hungry!"

"I'm up. I'm up," Max murmured trying to drift back to her dream and the comfort of Fang's arms.

"Maaaax," Nudge whined shaking her awake. "I'm hungry."

"Fine, go wake up Iggy. You know I can't cook," Max grumbled.

"Okay," Nudge said as she scampered off to wake up Iggy. Moments later she was back, "Max, Iggy's making breakfast. You might want to hurry."

"I can taste it already," Max mumbled as she was hopping out the door trying to get her socks on.

"I'll be down in a sec." Nudge proclaimed as she ran to the connecting door into Fang's room, "Fang, Rise and Shine!"

"I don't shine!" Fang mumbled into his pillow not wanting to let go of Max in his dream.

"Rise and Shine sleepyhead!" Nudge exclaimed tugging on Fang's exposed foot, "You'll miss breakfast."

"Grr…," Fang growled sitting up, as Nudge scampered off to wake everyone else. By the time Fang had fallen out of bed, and into a black shirt and a black pair of jeans, he was able to follow the scent to food to the kitchen were the rest of the flock sat eating. When he arrived in the kitchen he was amazed by the feast laid out on the table. There was a gigantic bowl of scrambled eggs, at least four loaves of toast on a platter, a platter of sausages, another platter but this time it contained bacon, and last but not least there was a large bowl of fruit. 'How in the world did Ig find a bowl that big?' thought Fang's fuzzy brain as he eyed the eggs suspiciously.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Come on, tell me, please! I absolutely love reviews. If something was wrong, please tell me, so I can fix it. I want to say thank you to marie47, Rayna Terror, Zilya, filmmakersdream, xSkepticalx, brona, Yascarocks, weasleygrlz07, Da Jitter Bug, Ashley-Lampost, Lessien-Elensar, twilightxx3, and Jess Readin for reviewing earlier chapters and a special thanks to 

Lessien-Elensar

midnight

liddoloner

Rayna Terror

Yascarocks

filmmakersdream

and marie47 (aka my sister)

for reviewing Chapter 6 so far. Thanks Everybody. I really appreciate it. Okay, think Samantha, think... I got it. I shall bribe you, if you review I will put you on my thank you list. I know not much of a bribe but come on, I adore reviews!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 Swimming Suit Fiasco

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I'm not James Patterson and I don't own the characters just the story plot and Hardback copies of the books. Seeing as I am not Patterson my story won't be as good as his but I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:** I am so incredibly sorry that I couldn't get this up earlier. Sorry, Sorry, **Sorry! **I have been so busy with school and stuff. I had to take up the slack in the house because my mom had surgery and I don't know how I got myself into three college classes my senior year of high school. I was so busy with that and then recently I had terrible semester exams. So glad those are done! I tried to write in my spare time but I had the worse case of writers block, but somebody sent me some imaginary cookies for reviews that seemed to help. ;)

Well here is a Christmas Eve present. I couldn't wait till Christmas. Hope it's what you wanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time for a Break

Chapter 8 Swimming/Bathing Suit Fiasco

After over half the food was gone Nudge piped up, "Max, can we go swimming in the ocean? Maybe Angel can talk some dolphins into playing with us but she has to tell the jellyfish to stay away." Amazingly she took a pause there to remember her last horrific experience with a jellyfish. All of the flock except Angel, who told the jellyfish not to sting her, got some extremely painful stings from them. Of course, these stings were forgotten in the worry of the underwater Angel and later the badly beaten Fang.

"Hey guys, since we'll be here a while, why don't we go get some swimming suits first?" Max put in quickly before Nudge could pick up steam again.

"Yes!" the young members of the flock cheered.

"Its bathing suits," Fang countered quietly.

"No Fang, it isn't called a bathing suit because you don't bath in them you swim in it. So, they would be called swimming suits or swim trunks," Nudge replied.

"Are you guys seriously fighting over whether they are swimming or bathing suits?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"Uh….," Nudge at a loss for words grunted. Both she and Fang looked down ashamed.

"Okay guys, let's go?" Max spoke up. After a quick flight the flock landed in the alley behind a store that was advertising a swimming suit sale.

"I told you so," Nudge whispered to Fang as she ran head long into the store's glass door. "Ouch! Where'd that come from?"

"Come on Nudge, you have to open the door first," Angel giggled as she held the door open for a very embarrassed Nudge.

"Oh my! Look as this isn't it adorable," Nudge asked holding up a skimpy little bitsy yellow polka dot bikini.

"Oh, nice…," Max said unsure. She let out a sigh of relief when Nudge aimlessly tossed her original pick in favor of something else. "Okay everybody; they should have something for all of us. Have fun," Max said waving a hand toward the bins of trunks, bikinis, one-pieces, and two-pieces.

At this Fang led Iggy over to the bin of swimming trunks where Gazzy was already enthusiastically searching for just the right pair. Nudge and Angel ran giggling from bin to bin.

'Hmmm…I wonder which one I should pick. There is way too many choices,' Max thought eyeing the overflowing bins with a critical eye.

"A string bikini wouldn't bother your wings," the voice piped up helpfully.

'When did you decide to be helpful? I mean you haven't bothered me about "saving the world" lately,' Max questioned suspiciously.

"You deserve a small break to have fun with your flock," the voice replied kindly.

'Well thanks, I guess,' Max returned before heading toward the string bikini bin.

"Hey guys, how about this one?" Iggy asked a bit later.

"Um Ig, I don't think you want that one." Max said around the chuckle she couldn't keep from escaping.

"Why," Iggy asked.

"Well, because you're holding the little yellow polka dot string bikini that Nudge threw there," Max laughed unable to hold it in any longer.

Iggy quickly threw the offending bikini down and picked up a nice green set of trunks, "How about this one?"

"Perfect," Max gasped. "Did everyone pick something out?"

There was a chorus of yes's. Angel happily held up a cute pink one-piece with an attached tutu. Gazzy held up some flaming red trunks with a proud gleam in his eye. Nudge held up the yellow polka dot bikini to Max's dismay. Iggy fearfully clenched his forest green trunks to his chest. Max had chose a tasteful white string bikini, and of coarse Fang had picked out a pair of midnight black trunks, a nice addition to his all black wardrobe.

"Iggy, will you alter my swim suit for me when we get back to the cabin?" Angel asked sweetly as Max bought the suits.

"Sure thing, Angel," Iggy replied with a smile.

'Good thing Iggy said he would sew the holes for Angel's wings because I suck at it. He is the only one that can do it right,' Max thought to herself with relief as her flock flew happily back to the cabin.

"Max, I am hungry," Nudge whined pathetically with a pout.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Hello again, I figured that was a good way to end the chapter. Please review, for me. (Puppy dog eyes with a pout to go) It can be my Christmas Present. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho! Hey, I almost forgot, my sister (marie47) and I have written a couple of Heather democracy written down in coherent thought by Samantha. They are in no way related to my story plot but they are kinda funny. I wanted to ask if you would like me to put them up here on this story when I am stuck or should I put them up alone, or should I just forget the idea? I really need feedback here guys. It's up to you! If I forgot anybody I apologize ahead of time. Tell me and i will try to fix it. Sorry, I forgot this thank you the first time I put it up so a redid it. I want to say thank you to The Queen of Everything, amberdark, HuNtYb4HuNtErInA, midnight, liddoloner, marie47, Rayna Terror, Zilya, filmmakersdream, xSkepticalx, brona, Yascarocks, weasleygrlz07, Da Jitter Bug, Ashley-Lampost, Lessien-Elensar, twilightxx3, and Jess Readin for reviewing earlier chapters and a special thanks to

amberdark

Dark Wings in the night Sky

billy morph

Lost Among the Stars

YumiRisaOshan

da archer

Illa Scriptor

Yascarocks

EdwardAddict

filmmakersdream

xSkepticalx

cjmarie

Golden Nugget

The Queen of Everything

and marie47 (aka my sister)

for reviewing Chapter 7 so far.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR too!**


End file.
